Nex Schwester: Breaking Silent Twilight
by Airleas uber Nex
Summary: White noise is not just a sound to her, but mostly like a defence system program into her mind. If that hidden noise is gone you gotta run. Yet, run from what? Meet the Nex Schwester, and learn the meaning of Curse and Gift.
1. Chapter 1: White Noise

I don't own anything to do with anything in the **X-Men **franchise. If I did Wolverine would look like Hugh Jackman. Also I would be rich!!! I only own the OC in this story. Every sad....

* * *

White Noise (Chapter 1)

White noise, simple white noise is all you can call that moment when life just stops. A deadly silence that seems to make sense that maybe the world around you is really there. That moment is when you get the pain in deep in your heart, that makes you wish your mother or father was there to huge you. Only to go away when you finally take a deep breath and say 'I am still here'. This white noise happens when you slowly fall asleep, or when there is nothing around you. It is feared my most, but blessed by others. For only the white noise tells us if we are truly alive, or if this is all just a dream.

Yet, for one it was a sign of Safety. A sound that said the hunters weren't following. It was okay to safe to stop and breathe. In this day and age the unique were not welcome. Not understood, but hated. Those were hunted down by the F.O.H or Mutant Hunters. Simple rules are followed now by those who are hunted. Stay hidden, stay in huge groups of Normal's, and up most listen for the warnings. For her it was the White Noise. Listen for the white Noise if you can't hear it clearly within a crowd, it is possible to hear it, and then run. White noise was safety, nothing else matter.

She blended in well. Wearing an oversize black hoodie, that had the tree of life on the back. Ripped Jeans, and a small back pack. Hands gloved, and hidden in the sleeves. Her bangs hung over her face; the rest was braided and hidden within the hood. She always kept her face looking at the ground, always marching, never stopping. She couldn't stop marching after her parents wanted to hand her over to a New Government program that helped those gifted. They were Hunters. Following word of mouth till they find someone they like. Paying off the parents, and promising them her great future to go to a 'well off' school. She's been there. It wasn't a school, but a lab. Needles, slabs of cold metals. Rooms without windows. She was no Lab-rat, so she fought, had help and ran. That's how she landed here, walking the streets, just walking. Listening to the white noise as she went.

Her curse, as she called it, gained her the nickname 'Death'. Within the lab the doctors and soldiers, who acted like watch dogs, gave her the name 'sister of death'. She never screamed when she shot at, or poked with a needle. She looked like she kind of of welcome death, when she just sat there waiting for the darkness to come. When she got out, she got her hoodie custom made. Something that could stand for her, as well as what she was; the tree of life. She made sure above the tree of life image the word 'Airleas über Nex' was written, and under it 'NEX Schwester'. In three different languages it fit her to the 'T', and would keep people wondering. If people understood what was written there, they would leave her alone. They will just leave her alone

Most people watch her, as she walked, with a worry eye. Not knowing if she'll kill herself, or others. Some even had called her a crook. She even came across a few who wanted to help her. She need no help, all she wanted was to be left alone. Like she had always been. After finding out what she does, no one would want her. Just like her parents. She was really a sweet girl, who enjoyed parks and helping out others. Very smart and love to draw. She always knew to do the right thing. Right now she wasn't doing that as she walked down the isles of a local store in Bayville.

Her hand quickly took a few art books, which she hides under her shirt and a box mechanical pencil into her pocket. If anyone looked all they saw were black flashes. She moved down and grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips and headed for the checkout. That's all she would pay for right now. She would gain more money in the park, or crowed area, as she sells her art work she does on site.

Walking out of the store, head down, she heads for the closes place with many people. Her ears were opening listening to everything around. The words 'Mall' 'Let's go' and 'Big sale' made her smile. She'll head to the mall, and randomly pick one person, draw them. Then just go with the flow. Following the words, and people, she found herself at the mall. The mall had many levels, which held many people. Eye eyes went straight up to the top floor, which had to be the 5th floor, with people looking down at her. She smile again and made her way over to the huge water fountain that sat in the middle of the first floor. Quickly taking out her book, and a pencil she randomly picked one person.

Her eyes fell upon a group really. One tall Red head, two brown heads one with white bangs, and a white hair women. All were girls, which was a plus. If she can recreate their beauty on to paper, she can get anyone to buy from her. Her eyes ever so slightly glance up at them. Just like a dance her hand moved with grace on the paper. Quick strokes formed hair, and limbs. Lips came next as well as the clothes. Once the outline was done she moved to the detail, and shadows. She was into the dance she didn't hear someone sit next to her, or the fact of a gasp.

"Vov, you're very good," A male voice claimed the silence she sat in.

"Thank you," She responded ever so softly.  
A few seconds later the image was done. A picture that someone could claim was a photo. She looked up to see a bluish black hair teen. He looked like if he just got out of school, with his book bag still in hand. He blushed slightly as she handed him the picture.

"This is _very_ good," He said as she noticed an ascent.

"I like to draw. I normally see my art work for $50, but for you I'll do a quick one of yourself for $5. How does that sound?" She question as his face lit up as if it was Christmas.

"Can you do a group one, Ja? I mean I vould really like to have one vith my friends," He said as her rubbed his neck.

"Ya' got 5 bucks, and you got yourself a deal."

"Ja? Let me get them over here. Umm... Do we need chairs?"

"No, I'll let you sit at the fountain. I'll find a chair," She said as the blue hair boy ran off.

Getting up she pulled a chair from a near by table and place her bag in between her feet and waited. She heard giggling as the boy returned with what she would later call a _platoon. _She normally saw a Teen boy for three or four people, not 9 people. She smiled as the boy started to explain what he saw, and how much this would cost. The girls seemed to be interested, while the guys in the group just looked at each other.

"It's only $5, what is there to lose, but maybe a large Ice cream shake," She said with a smile and watch them sit down at the fountain. "This will only take a few minutes. You can talk if you want, you don't have to stay still."

Fully relax she started the dance again. Listening to their talking, and everything around her, she felt like she was at home. This might be the place she stays at. Get a job, or two. A place to stay, a place to call home. Maybe even get real clothes. She did take notice, once again, to the Women standing behind her with white hair. Slowly each face started to appear on the page, with their clothes and body parts following. Like she said it didn't take long, and the finish product was her one of her favorites. She could tell they were a family, even if they looked different. She signed the bottom with a feather and the letters, 'A.D.' She smiled once more, as a flash of pain burst in her mind.

"Here," She said, hiding the pain, as the boy got up and handed her $5. "Hope you like it."

Taking the money and sticking it in her pocket, she picked up her bag and moved on. Pulling up her hoodie, the pain got a little bit worst before disappearing. Her powers were acting up again. Yet, right now she had to get to the next place. The next victim, leaving behind her the gasps of awes and oohs for those she just drew. She walked to the stairs when she stopped. Something wasn't right. Her heart tightens, with the pain again. Something wasn't right at all.

"Shit," She hissed placing her items into her bag, and made sure it was closed tightly so nothing could fall out.

She quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor, and walked over to the railing. She made sure the area around her had a lot of hiding spaces and windows to jump out of, if need be. Then she looked back down to the first floor, where the group of people still where. They were still talking about the art work, not knowing about the danger that was about to come. Within in seconds the white noise, that she knew was there, went missing. The pain in her heart grew, and she got ready to strike. Those down on the first floor will not know what hit them, or even what was going on. How could they? She was a run away Mutant. Wanted alive for something she didn't want to mention.

"It's about time they showed up. Or have they been waiting for me here?" She question lightly as she waited for the boom. "Very strange to go after someone who has been missing for a few years? Maybe they are trying to fix their mistakes? Why me?"

Lifting her hands, onto the railing, the front door blasted in sending people and items everywhere. Screams echo the mall and stores, as soon after people started to run for the hills. Yet, in her ears all she heard were heart beats. Pulling herself up onto the railing she watched as a group of Green and yellow dressed men marched in with weapons at the ready. She knew those guns, and the bullets they held. They can mute any mutant power, and send anyone to sleep. Very few could get thought with out falling asleep, like her self. But, with that came something worst then mute powers and sleep. Total uncontrolled powers.

She watched as the group of people she just drew slowly got up, and went into action to stop them. Shooting lasers out their eyes, stopping items from falling on people. Running through said items. They looked like a team, but she knew some how if they get caught, bad things would happen. Getting her foot just right she waited for one to land under her. Like if the gods granted her a wish, one appeared blow her aiming for the blue hair boy. A deep breath and a jump he was on the floor and the gun in her hand. She moved quickly pushing down a ponytail girl, and fire at a green suit man.

"Get out thought the back door. Their bullets stop both humans and mutants. They take anyone they believe in special," She said as she helped the girl up. "Please."

"We can like handle this," The girl said as she shook her head.

"No you can, this is Hydra's hunter group. They are the best of the best, and they haven't sent _Him_in yet. Trust me, as someone who had to deal with them, and run," She said with her soft voice as she fired again, standing in front of the girl she took one in the arm, flinching ever so slightly. "They just had to go ruin my favorite hoodie. Sweetheart, get out of here, and take the shoppers with you."

The girl nodded as she watched one of her friends get hit. He didn't get up, and the metal that was his body disappear. She cursed as she moved to get in front of a boy with red sunglasses. The quick movement and rolling on the floor, made her hood fall back. As her hood fell, showing her face, she fire at the one of the men. The one who was about to shot at the boy, that stood behind her. It also let the green men see her face making them turn and stop firing.

"Ohio boys, miss meh?" She said pushing her bangs out of her face. "Or you just here for a party?"

One of them moved forward as the group of people, mutants that she noticed, moved behind her. She had the gun pointed and ready, not caring if it made her bullet wound hurt more. Or the blood now caking her sleeve. She raised an eyebrow as a blond man walked forward. She should have seen this coming. They knew she couldn't let anyone else fall like herself, into their hands. So attack those who didn't do anything to bring her out. She smirked, at how easily she was taken as fool, as the blond snickered.

"Well well, Death, sweetheart, I finally found you. I thought we told you not to run, we'll always catch you," He said as he opened his arms for a hug. "Now come to Uncle."

"Not in your life, Omega. I like being free, and able to watch people enjoy life," She said as she looked for a way to get those behind her away for those in front.

She knew fired at him, will only make him mad, and basically do nothing. She needed to think quick as the blond took a step forward. That when her eyes glanced up, the hanging lights. She didn't think twice as she fire at him, then at the light. Sending them flying down, heading for the group of men. The greatest escape was a smoking retreat. She wasn't going to use the last of her smoke bombs, which sat safely in her bag, so she'll make a larger more deadly smoke bomb.

She stopped and smirked a little bit, as it fell and smashed into the ground. Not only did to cause dust to storm around them, but made the perfect smoke screen. She turned and grabbed the first person she could, the boy in the sunglass. Dragging him to the back, with the others following. She didn't let go till, they got out the back doors and down one of the small ally-ways near by. Once there she let go, she handed the gun over.

"I believe you can use this more then I can," She said, as the boy took it.

She pulled her hood back up and started too walked away. Not giving them a second chance to think. They had their out cold friend, being held by two people. She had nothing more here, she had to get away from them or they'll end up in that Hell. That cold Lab she grew up in. No one should live through that.

"Wait, who are you?" The sunglass guy asked, before she disappeared into the shadows of the setting sun. "Do you need any help getting rid of them?"

"Airleas über Nex," She said as she turned and looked at them. "But you call me Airleas, and no I don't need help."

She only had to take a few steps, before she disappear fully into the shadows. Leaving behind her the slightly wound group of kids, who only knew her name, and the fact she protected them from gunned men.


	2. Chapter 2: Bullets and Bare Skin

Again sadly I don't own the X-men. I really wish I did. Right now ten to one Airleas does seem sue-ish... But it's only the first two chapters... She will grow out of it... I hope.

* * *

Bullets and Skinned face.

Inside the Xavier Institute for the gifted, in the living that was on the first floor. A man in a wheelchair sat thinking. This was the great Professor Charles Xavier, that man who wants to change the world so mutants and humans can live peacefully together. His eyebrow was lift in interest as his students, his children, just finish telling him what happen at the Mall. How the group of green uniform men attack normal people, and how a young girl got them out of that sticky situation.

"So she calls herself Oath of Death?" Charles Xavier asked as her cupped his hands under his chin in thought, his students sitting everywhere in the living room. "Do explain how you met her?"

"Vell, Professor, Ve vhere hanging out around the fountain when I saw her drawing something. It look very veird, so I kinda of vent behind her and vell look," Kurt, the blue hair boy started. "She was drawing the girls, and I asked he if she could do the same to us as a group. She did for only $5. Couldn't pass it up."

Scott, the boy in the glass pass the picture to the Professor who looked at it, and passed it to Logan; who was leaning against the wall near the window. It was a beautiful picture, and it held her scent, which was good, he could hunt her down later if need be. His eyes look at every edge trying to figure the girl out, but nothing came to him. Shaking his head the Professor turn back to his children.

"She left us, like, right after that Professor," Kitty, a brown hair ponytail girl, said as she leaned forward in her chair. "I, like, don't think she has a home. I mean, like, she dress baggy, and the way those green uniform men talk to her. Gave me the chills."

"Green Uniform men, Darlin' what are you talking about?" Logan asked in his ruff voice.

"Like Logan that had to be last in line for Halloween costumes. Green with yellow 'H' on their chests, or the yellow lines made a huge looking 'H'. They were carrying around that gun, that Beast is holding. She got shot with one, protecting me, and another time protecting Scott."

Logan nodded in the back of his mind he thought this girl was one of two things. Good, for protecting someone she didn't know, or planning a trap for them. He didn't like the smell of this, not at all. His mind play different scenarios, which he knew the Professor was looking over as well. The Professor shook his head reading the ideas that floated in Logan's mind, and slowly search each student. All seemed to be around the same idea. She was good, as long as she didn't land up with Magneto or the Brotherhood, but why were those men after her.

"Logan, I believe we have a student to go and collect. Let's go down to Cerebro and start there. Team be ready to leave when I give you the word," The professor said as he rolled off with Logan following behind with Ororo.

"Chuck, you think she's a good kid. I mean if someone knows how the bullets in that thing works..." Logan started when Ororo jumped in.

"It only means she might of dealt with it first handed. Scott said he didn't feel anything wrong when she pulled him out of the building. She was worry about them," Ororo started as they stepped into the Professor's office and into Cerebro's room. "I fear for her, if what I saw, and the kids notice is true. If she is alone in the world... The poor thing. She looked no older then Kitty."

"We'll find her, 'Ro. I just don't like the fact she knew how to use that gun," Logan said as the Professor place the helmet on. "What do we do when we find her, Chuck?"

"Talk to her and bring her here," The professor said as his eye's closes and the search started. "But first let's find out more about this dear child."

Red and white figures passed in front of his minds eyes. Each different from the other, as he tried to home on this girl his students told him about. Slowly the images of the local grave yard appeared, and there she sat under an angel hoodie off and pulling the bullet out of her arm. Humming softly a song, which was haunting and at the same time welcoming. He saw the cuts, black and blue marks, that not only gave him a chill, but also gave him a lot of information. He watch her slip the bullet into a small matchbox, into her bag. Her eyes flashing, and her skin disappearing and bone appear. He watch for a second as it went back to normal, no bone but skin. He took his helmet off after that.

"She is wound and in the grave yard," He said gravely stopping what ever Logan was about to say. "She has been hurt before, be careful of what you say Logan. She is also keeping the bullets that have struck her. It also seems that her powers are out of control. Take who ever you believe is right for this mission."

"Right, Chuck. Come on 'Ro, ya coming with us," Logan said as he marched out.

Not soon after was the group from and heading down to the grave yard. Logan chose the older students who have more experience. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and just incase Gambit. He knew Gambit was a charmer, if she runs he might need him to try and get her to claim down. Once at the Grave yard, he did his little speech.

"Okay, Listen up!" Logan grunted as the kids turned to look at him. "We're not sure if she is a flight risk or what. So keep in contact with each other. Try not to scare her, and try not to get hurt."

"Right!" They all yell and rushed off into the sunset grave yard.

"Damn, it's getting dark already," Logan said as he walked in. "'Ro, ya think we can get her."

"If we sound like we mean it, then yes."

Inside the Grave Yard, Airleas was finishing wrapping her arm as she heard the white noise disappear once again. Hissing she pulled her hoodie back on as well as her bag. She pulled out a small stick that was the size of a pencil but as thick as cell phone. Her figure sat on the small button on the side, as she got up and started to move for the shadows. This was the one thing she couldn't let go, her first weapon made by a friend she met on her way over here.

She stopped as a dead smell met her nose. Covering it she watched a green skin boy jump out of the tree and land in front of her. She raise an eyebrow as he tried to look sexy and lean against the near by tree.

"Hay, sexy. You know you want this, why don't you join up with me?" He said as Airleas shook her head and turned to walk the other way. "Wait! Where' you going?!"  
"Far from you," She said in her soft voice as she walked away only to be stopped by a flash of white.

"I don't think so, girl," The white flash said as he stopped in front of her. "The boss wants you, and what she wants she gets."

"Boss, you say," Airleas said as she smirked. "Sorry, but I really don't like following rules. Let alone people who, well, smell."

Airleas looked at the boy in front of her who smirked as well. She didn't take a second to think, and hit the button tripping him and heading back off again. She hit the button again as her eyes flash black. She knew she was going to fight, but she really didn't want to do it here. She felt her bag get tugged. Quick thinking and the fast boy on the floor, with a sharp scythe blade against his neck.

"Listen boy, I just want to be left alone. I hurt, and don't want any trouble. If you really want me to join, give me reason why, an not 'cause your boss says so. The world doesn't work that way," Airleas said as she lean forward. "Now I'll let you go, but you can't pull by bag, 'k? If you don't, well..."

Airleas let her eyes go black, and let her voice echo with the another voice. Just like she did before. She became Nex Schwester, Sister of Death, Sister Grim. She pushed her blade a little bit more, letting the blood drip down to show him she wasn't playing. She let the skin on her face slowly disappear, showing off bone. It only last a few seconds before going back to normal.

"I don't normally give people second chance, it's not in the job description," Airleas said soft like always, but with the echo. "Now leave me alone, unless you can come up with some... Good reason for me to join your little band of merry men, understand?"

"Y-yes, Madam," He said as Airleas smiled and pulled the blade away holding her hand down to help him up.

"I really don't want to fight, but I have to I will," Airleas said as she pulled him up. "Good luck with trying to convert me. I, for one, will be happy to see if you can surprise me, and get me to join."

Airleas lost the echo, and the black eyes. Her pale green eyes flashed as she closed her scythe and walked off. Leaving the two boys to think about what she said. She was strong and a mutant. How powerful was yet to be seen. She blinked a few times as moved on, not noticing the man in the tree watching her.

She really wanted to place her hand into her pocket, but with those two behind her more were in front of her. Besides the white noise didn't come back, no ringing in her ears. Nothing at all. She stop as the wind changed. She looked around her as she heard more footsteps, and a growl. She turned her head up, and saw the blond man standing there.

"'Ello, Runt!" He grunted before jumping out the tree, claws out like a cat ready to pounce a mouse. "You're mine!"

Airleas didn't move as she felt arms wrap around her, and a baff sound filled her ears. She felt fur, and eyes saw blue. Once the arms let go of her she back up a little bit. Looking up at the yellow eyes, and fangs. She raise her eyebrow, and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked as Airleas nodded and fixed her hood. "Um... ah..."

"You want me to join your group? Don't you?" Airleas asked as he nodded.

"I am apart of the X-men, and vell ve help people like you. Ve make sure mutants, or people with gifts are safe from people vho can hurt them. Ve teach them how to use their gifts for the better. Also you get to go to school, if you vish," He said as Airleas nodded. "I am Nightcrawler, your friendly and dashing teleporter."

"Well, My dear teleporter," Airleas said as she rushed at him and sending him to ground as a bullet nearly hit them. "Get out of here. Shit."

Black uniform men slowly enclosed on them. Airleas' eyes started to flash black again, but went back quickly. She was losing control again, Kurt garbed her arm as transported them to another part of the grave yard. They looked at each other and then out at the darkness as more footsteps echo.

"Come on," Airleas hissed as she got up and pushed the button on her scythe, making sure she was in front of Kurt. "Are you friends here with you, Blue?"

"Ja, Vhy?" He question not hearing anything or seeing anyone around them.

"Get them over here, I don't think I can handle the government and those other mutants," Airleas said as Kurt nodded and stood ready to fight. "I also think we're...can't well...Damn!"

That's when the blond man from before jumped at them. Airleas rolled out of the way and looked up at him, her eyes flashing black again. She picked up a rock, that sat near for foot and tossed it at the man's head. Getting his focus off of Kurt and at her. She slowly rose up, giving off the image that she was very powerful, and knew what she was doing. Even on the inside she knew she was losing control of her powers, and was feeling sick.

"Well, Frail, I'm giving you a chance to choose. Me or the blue boy. Choose me he lives, choose him both of you die," He said in his ruff voice, which made Airleas lean against her weapon. "Well..."

She looked at Kurt who nodded and put a thumbs up. His friends were close. Without think she race at him weapon raised and swung. Making the overgrown cat jumped back, and putting her in front of Kurt. The next thing took her breath away, as she was shot and sent to the ground. She looked up at the overgrown cat who rise his eyebrow. Her hood was down, letting the world see her face.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as the three of them turned the see men in green suits again. "Them again!"

"I am so hating this," Airleas said as she tried to get up again. "Shit, no... come on..."

Her eyes flash back to normal then black again. She pulled her hood up fast, as she felt herself lose control. Getting to her feet slowly she looked at the men with their guns at the ready. She growled lowly, as she pulled a small smoke bomb she made out of her pocket.

"Blue, don't breath," She said as she tossed the bomb at them.

White smoke pilled out as she turn grabbed his arm and ran. She let go a few seconds later and ran the other way. Far from him. She couldn't have him taken. She stopped as she reached the small church that sat in the middle of the grave yard. Quickly she walked in, and rushed up to the stage, ducking behind the angel statue that stood up on it. Closing her weapon she slid into the back of the statue, and touched her face.

She knew the skin there was missing. She silently cursed herself, for not focusing strongly on keeping it there. Taking slowly breaths she heard the door open, and foot steps. Her mind racing she couldn't be found that quickly. Could she?

"She came this way, I can smell it," A ruff voice said as a few more foot steps followed. "Elf, you said she was shot?"

"Ja, I followed the best I could, but the smoke bomb she let go didn't help much," Kurt said as another voice spoke up.

"She's here, and hurt. She also is very scared. Maybe we should call out, tell we're not part of the government," The female voice said as Airleas slowly got up and pulled her hood on tighter. "Wait, she's behind the statue."

Airleas slowly peaked from behind it, seeing the people she drew early that day. She blinked and crossed her arms as she fully walked out. The one in the glass walked up slight and smiled.

"I'm Scott Summers, and I am here..." He started as Airleas laughed.

"You're here to offer me a place at your school. A safe place for mutants to learn and control there gifts, am I right?" Airleas asked as he nodded. "If you promise to keep those people far away from me, I'll go with you. I don't really want to run away anymore."

She watch Scott turn his head and looked at Logan who nodded. The white noise was back, these were safe people. Yet, as soon as the sounds came they were gone. She flip off the stage and roll to Scott's feet, as the wall that was behind her blew up. Her hood blew down again as she was helped up, and everyone got ready to fight.

"Hello Logan," A voice came from the dying dust cloud. "I didn't know the girl was apart of your small group. We were hoping to recruit her ourselves."

"Nick Fury," Logan Growled as he walked in front of them. "One-eye don't let her out of your sight."

Scott placed a hand on her arm, only to move it away quickly. His eyes widen, as he saw blood. Nick Fury was laughing as Logan let out his claws, and the other moved into make sure Airleas couldn't be grabbed.

"You won't want her once you look at her. She a dead girl walking if you ask me," Nick said as he walk into the light. His eye covered with a patch, that seemed to match his neat cut hair do. "Look at her Logan, and tell me if your own students, your pack will let her in."

Logan didn't have to turn around and looked at her, he knew the answer would always be yes, and said so out loud. "Chuck doesn't care how they look. I don't care if they have six eyes. As long as they need help they are welcome with us. You should know that, Patches."

"Hmm... Watch what you say Logan," Nick said as his eye landed on Airleas. "I'll be watching you, very closely my dear. Just waiting for that one mistake."

With that he and the rest of his men walked out. Logan turned around to see Airleas raise her hood up, hiding her face very quickly. He walked forward as Scott look at his bloody hand, then at her arm.

"You okay, Darlin'?" Logan asked as Airleas nodded.

"Nothing that time can't heal. I just need to get the bullet out and it'll heal on it's own," Airleas said softly as Logan nodded and looked at the others.

"Let's go home!"

They all got into the large van. Airleas wasn't use to sitting so close to a person, even if they were friendly. The red head, who she learn was called Jean, smiled at her. Yet, it disappeared as the light from the lampposts outside cast a slight light onto her, showing who ever was look that half her face was just bone.

"Oh my god," Jean gasped as Scott follow her sight and looked at Airleas hood. "Sweetie, can you take off your hood please."

Airleas looked at the faces that held the look that they wanted to know what was going on. She slowly, with shaking hands, pulled her hood down. As gasps filled the inside of the car, and the car pulled over to the side of the road. Logan turned around and with wide eyes looked at Airleas. Part of her face was just bone while the rest had skin. No wonder Nick Fury said she was a dead girl walking.

"What happen to you, Darlin'?" Logan asked softly as he reach out to touch the damage face, now understand why the Professor said she was losing control.

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine. This just happens when I lose control..." Airleas said as she pulled up her hood. "Please stop. I really don't like being the center of everything. Can we just go, so I can get the bullet out of skin, maybe then I can bring the skin back."

"Right, Darlin'," Logan said as he turned and started the car again. "So if the bullet is out ya can fix ya'r face?"

"Yes, the bullet has something on the metal that messes with my '_gift_'. Normally it will shut down any mutants, and send anyone into a deep sleep, but I've been shot many, many times; so yeah I am use to it."

"For how long?"

"Hn."

The drive was long, and everyone who sat in the car was slowly falling asleep. Airleas let her hand touch the bone cheek of hers. Logan watched closing form the review mirror, as Ororo moved her hood back, with her hair and touched it lightly.

"So it is bone. This is what happens when you lose control? What are your gifts?"

"I can heal others, but not myself. I also well... I-When my parents sold me to this group they stabbed me with something, next thing I knew I went all bone, and yeah... If I try hard I can raise the dead. If I had a body near me," Airleas said as her one eyes looked up at Ororo sadly. "They wanted someone who go make sure their super weapons won't die. A breeding tool. All I wanted was a home. Yet, each time I find a place I like, this happens."

"Not anymore, kid," Logan said as they drove into the front gate of the school. "What is your real name, kid?"

"Airleas," Airleas with a smile. "My name is Airleas Dragons."

Again sadly I don't own the X-men. I really wish I did

Bullets and Skinned face.

Inside the Xavier Institute for the gifted, in the living that was on the first floor. A man in a wheelchair sat thinking. This was the great Professor Charles Xavier, that man who wants to change the world so mutants and humans can live peacefully together. His eyebrow was lift in interest as his students, his children, just finish telling him what happen at the Mall. How the group of green uniform men attack normal people, and how a young girl got them out of that sticky situation.

"So she calls herself Oath of Death?" Charles Xavier asked as her cupped his hands under his chin in thought, his students sitting everywhere in the living room. "Do explain how you met her?"

"Vell, Professor, Ve vhere hanging out around the fountain when I saw her drawing something. It look very veird, so I kinda of vent behind her and vell look," Kurt, the blue hair boy started. "She was drawing the girls, and I asked he if she could do the same to us as a group. She did for only $5. Couldn't pass it up."

Scott, the boy in the glass pass the picture to the Professor who looked at it, and passed it to Logan; who was leaning against the wall near the window. It was a beautiful picture, and it held her scent, which was good, he could hunt her down later if need be. His eyes look at every edge trying to figure the girl out, but nothing came to him. Shaking his head the Professor turn back to his children.

"She left us, like, right after that Professor," Kitty, a brown hair ponytail girl, said as she leaned forward in her chair. "I, like, don't think she has a home. I mean, like, she dress baggy, and the way those green uniform men talk to her. Gave me the chills."

"Green Uniform men, Darlin' what are you talking about?" Logan asked in his ruff voice.

"Like Logan that had to be last in line for Halloween costumes. Green with yellow 'H' on their chests, or the yellow lines made a huge looking 'H'. They were carrying around that gun, that Beast is holding. She got shot with one, protecting me, and another time protecting Scott."

Logan nodded in the back of his mind he thought this girl was one of two things. Good, for protecting someone she didn't know, or planning a trap for them. He didn't like the smell of this, not at all. His mind play different scenarios, which he knew the Professor was looking over as well. The Professor shook his head reading the ideas that floated in Logan's mind, and slowly search each student. All seemed to be around the same idea. She was good, as long as she didn't land up with Magneto or the Brotherhood, but why were those men after her.

"Logan, I believe we have a student to go and collect. Let's go down to Cerebro and start there. Team be ready to leave when I give you the word," The professor said as he rolled off with Logan following behind with Ororo.

"Chuck, you think she's a good kid. I mean if someone knows how the bullets in that thing works..." Logan started when Ororo jumped in.

"It only means she might of dealt with it first handed. Scott said he didn't feel anything wrong when she pulled him out of the building. She was worry about them," Ororo started as they stepped into the Professor's office and into Cerebro's room. "I fear for her, if what I saw, and the kids notice is true. If she is alone in the world... The poor thing. She looked no older then Kitty."

"We'll find her, 'Ro. I just don't like the fact she knew how to use that gun," Logan said as the Professor place the helmet on. "What do we do when we find her, Chuck?"

"Talk to her and bring her here," The professor said as his eye's closes and the search started. "But first let's find out more about this dear child."

Red and white figures passed in front of his minds eyes. Each different from the other, as he tried to home on this girl his students told him about. Slowly the images of the local grave yard appeared, and there she sat under an angel hoodie off and pulling the bullet out of her arm. Humming softly a song, which was haunting and at the same time welcoming. He saw the cuts, black and blue marks, that not only gave him a chill, but also gave him a lot of information. He watch her slip the bullet into a small matchbox, into her bag. Her eyes flashing, and her skin disappearing and bone appear. He watch for a second as it went back to normal, no bone but skin. He took his helmet off after that.

"She is wound and in the grave yard," He said gravely stopping what ever Logan was about to say. "She has been hurt before, be careful of what you say Logan. She is also keeping the bullets that have struck her. It also seems that her powers are out of control. Take who ever you believe is right for this mission."

"Right, Chuck. Come on 'Ro, ya coming with us," Logan said as he marched out.

Not soon after was the group from and heading down to the grave yard. Logan chose the older students who have more experience. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and just incase Gambit. He knew Gambit was a charmer, if she runs he might need him to try and get her to claim down. Once at the Grave yard, he did his little speech.

"Okay, Listen up!" Logan grunted as the kids turned to look at him. "We're not sure if she is a flight risk or what. So keep in contact with each other. Try not to scare her, and try not to get hurt."

"Right!" They all yell and rushed off into the sunset grave yard.

"Damn, it's getting dark already," Logan said as he walked in. "'Ro, ya think we can get her."

"If we sound like we mean it, then yes."

Inside the Grave Yard, Airleas was finishing wrapping her arm as she heard the white noise disappear once again. Hissing she pulled her hoodie back on as well as her bag. She pulled out a small stick that was the size of a pencil but as thick as cell phone. Her figure sat on the small button on the side, as she got up and started to move for the shadows. This was the one thing she couldn't let go, her first weapon made by a friend she met on her way over here.

She stopped as a dead smell met her nose. Covering it she watched a green skin boy jump out of the tree and land in front of her. She raise an eyebrow as he tried to look sexy and lean against the near by tree.

"Hay, sexy. You know you want this, why don't you join up with me?" He said as Airleas shook her head and turned to walk the other way. "Wait! Where' you going?!"  
"Far from you," She said in her soft voice as she walked away only to be stopped by a flash of white.

"I don't think so, girl," The white flash said as he stopped in front of her. "The boss wants you, and what she wants she gets."

"Boss, you say," Airleas said as she smirked. "Sorry, but I really don't like following rules. Let alone people who, well, smell."

Airleas looked at the boy in front of her who smirked as well. She didn't take a second to think, and hit the button tripping him and heading back off again. She hit the button again as her eyes flash black. She knew she was going to fight, but she really didn't want to do it here. She felt her bag get tugged. Quick thinking and the fast boy on the floor, with a sharp scythe blade against his neck.

"Listen boy, I just want to be left alone. I hurt, and don't want any trouble. If you really want me to join, give me reason why, an not 'cause your boss says so. The world doesn't work that way," Airleas said as she lean forward. "Now I'll let you go, but you can't pull by bag, 'k? If you don't, well..."

Airleas let her eyes go black, and let her voice echo with the another voice. Just like she did before. She became Nex Schwester, Sister of Death, Sister Grim. She pushed her blade a little bit more, letting the blood drip down to show him she wasn't playing. She let the skin on her face slowly disappear, showing off bone. It only last a few seconds before going back to normal.

"I don't normally give people second chance, it's not in the job description," Airleas said soft like always, but with the echo. "Now leave me alone, unless you can come up with some... Good reason for me to join your little band of merry men, understand?"

"Y-yes, Madam," He said as Airleas smiled and pulled the blade away holding her hand down to help him up.

"I really don't want to fight, but I have to I will," Airleas said as she pulled him up. "Good luck with trying to convert me. I, for one, will be happy to see if you can surprise me, and get me to join."

Airleas lost the echo, and the black eyes. Her pale green eyes flashed as she closed her scythe and walked off. Leaving the two boys to think about what she said. She was strong and a mutant. How powerful was yet to be seen. She blinked a few times as moved on, not noticing the man in the tree watching her.

She really wanted to place her hand into her pocket, but with those two behind her more were in front of her. Besides the white noise didn't come back, no ringing in her ears. Nothing at all. She stop as the wind changed. She looked around her as she heard more footsteps, and a growl. She turned her head up, and saw the blond man standing there.

"'Ello, Runt!" He grunted before jumping out the tree, claws out like a cat ready to pounce a mouse. "You're mine!"

Airleas didn't move as she felt arms wrap around her, and a baff sound filled her ears. She felt fur, and eyes saw blue. Once the arms let go of her she back up a little bit. Looking up at the yellow eyes, and fangs. She raise her eyebrow, and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked as Airleas nodded and fixed her hood. "Um... ah..."

"You want me to join your group? Don't you?" Airleas asked as he nodded.

"I am apart of the X-men, and vell ve help people like you. Ve make sure mutants, or people with gifts are safe from people vho can hurt them. Ve teach them how to use their gifts for the better. Also you get to go to school, if you vish," He said as Airleas nodded. "I am Nightcrawler, your friendly and dashing teleporter."

"Well, My dear teleporter," Airleas said as she rushed at him and sending him to ground as a bullet nearly hit them. "Get out of here. Shit."

Black uniform men slowly enclosed on them. Airleas' eyes started to flash black again, but went back quickly. She was losing control again, Kurt garbed her arm as transported them to another part of the grave yard. They looked at each other and then out at the darkness as more footsteps echo.

"Come on," Airleas hissed as she got up and pushed the button on her scythe, making sure she was in front of Kurt. "Are you friends here with you, Blue?"

"Ja, Vhy?" He question not hearing anything or seeing anyone around them.

"Get them over here, I don't think I can handle the government and those other mutants," Airleas said as Kurt nodded and stood ready to fight. "I also think we're...can't well...Damn!"

That's when the blond man from before jumped at them. Airleas rolled out of the way and looked up at him, her eyes flashing black again. She picked up a rock, that sat near for foot and tossed it at the man's head. Getting his focus off of Kurt and at her. She slowly rose up, giving off the image that she was very powerful, and knew what she was doing. Even on the inside she knew she was losing control of her powers, and was feeling sick.

"Well, Frail, I'm giving you a chance to choose. Me or the blue boy. Choose me he lives, choose him both of you die," He said in his ruff voice, which made Airleas lean against her weapon. "Well..."

She looked at Kurt who nodded and put a thumbs up. His friends were close. Without think she race at him weapon raised and swung. Making the overgrown cat jumped back, and putting her in front of Kurt. The next thing took her breath away, as she was shot and sent to the ground. She looked up at the overgrown cat who rise his eyebrow. Her hood was down, letting the world see her face.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as the three of them turned the see men in green suits again. "Them again!"

"I am so hating this," Airleas said as she tried to get up again. "Shit, no... come on..."

Her eyes flash back to normal then black again. She pulled her hood up fast, as she felt herself lose control. Getting to her feet slowly she looked at the men with their guns at the ready. She growled lowly, as she pulled a small smoke bomb she made out of her pocket.

"Blue, don't breath," She said as she tossed the bomb at them.

White smoke pilled out as she turn grabbed his arm and ran. She let go a few seconds later and ran the other way. Far from him. She couldn't have him taken. She stopped as she reached the small church that sat in the middle of the grave yard. Quickly she walked in, and rushed up to the stage, ducking behind the angel statue that stood up on it. Closing her weapon she slid into the back of the statue, and touched her face.

She knew the skin there was missing. She silently cursed herself, for not focusing strongly on keeping it there. Taking slowly breaths she heard the door open, and foot steps. Her mind racing she couldn't be found that quickly. Could she?

"She came this way, I can smell it," A ruff voice said as a few more foot steps followed. "Elf, you said she was shot?"

"Ja, I followed the best I could, but the smoke bomb she let go didn't help much," Kurt said as another voice spoke up.

"She's here, and hurt. She also is very scared. Maybe we should call out, tell we're not part of the government," The female voice said as Airleas slowly got up and pulled her hood on tighter. "Wait, she's behind the statue."

Airleas slowly peaked from behind it, seeing the people she drew early that day. She blinked and crossed her arms as she fully walked out. The one in the glass walked up slight and smiled.

"I'm Scott Summers, and I am here..." He started as Airleas laughed.

"You're here to offer me a place at your school. A safe place for mutants to learn and control there gifts, am I right?" Airleas asked as he nodded. "If you promise to keep those people far away from me, I'll go with you. I don't really want to run away anymore."

She watch Scott turn his head and looked at Logan who nodded. The white noise was back, these were safe people. Yet, as soon as the sounds came they were gone. She flip off the stage and roll to Scott's feet, as the wall that was behind her blew up. Her hood blew down again as she was helped up, and everyone got ready to fight.

"Hello Logan," A voice came from the dying dust cloud. "I didn't know the girl was apart of your small group. We were hoping to recruit her ourselves."

"Nick Fury," Logan Growled as he walked in front of them. "One-eye don't let her out of your sight."

Scott placed a hand on her arm, only to move it away quickly. His eyes widen, as he saw blood. Nick Fury was laughing as Logan let out his claws, and the other moved into make sure Airleas couldn't be grabbed.

"You won't want her once you look at her. She a dead girl walking if you ask me," Nick said as he walk into the light. His eye covered with a patch, that seemed to match his neat cut hair do. "Look at her Logan, and tell me if your own students, your pack will let her in."

Logan didn't have to turn around and looked at her, he knew the answer would always be yes, and said so out loud. "Chuck doesn't care how they look. I don't care if they have six eyes. As long as they need help they are welcome with us. You should know that, Patches."

"Hmm... Watch what you say Logan," Nick said as his eye landed on Airleas. "I'll be watching you, very closely my dear. Just waiting for that one mistake."

With that he and the rest of his men walked out. Logan turned around to see Airleas raise her hood up, hiding her face very quickly. He walked forward as Scott look at his bloody hand, then at her arm.

"You okay, Darlin'?" Logan asked as Airleas nodded.

"Nothing that time can't heal. I just need to get the bullet out and it'll heal on it's own," Airleas said softly as Logan nodded and looked at the others.

"Let's go home!"

They all got into the large van. Airleas wasn't use to sitting so close to a person, even if they were friendly. The red head, who she learn was called Jean, smiled at her. Yet, it disappeared as the light from the lampposts outside cast a slight light onto her, showing who ever was look that half her face was just bone.

"Oh my god," Jean gasped as Scott follow her sight and looked at Airleas hood. "Sweetie, can you take off your hood please."

Airleas looked at the faces that held the look that they wanted to know what was going on. She slowly, with shaking hands, pulled her hood down. As gasps filled the inside of the car, and the car pulled over to the side of the road. Logan turned around and with wide eyes looked at Airleas. Part of her face was just bone while the rest had skin. No wonder Nick Fury said she was a dead girl walking.

"What happen to you, Darlin'?" Logan asked softly as he reach out to touch the damage face, now understand why the Professor said she was losing control.

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine. This just happens when I lose control..." Airleas said as she pulled up her hood. "Please stop. I really don't like being the center of everything. Can we just go, so I can get the bullet out of skin, maybe then I can bring the skin back."

"Right, Darlin'," Logan said as he turned and started the car again. "So if the bullet is out ya can fix ya'r face?"

"Yes, the bullet has something on the metal that messes with my '_gift_'. Normally it will shut down any mutants, and send anyone into a deep sleep, but I've been shot many, many times; so yeah I am use to it."

"For how long?"

"Hn."

The drive was long, and everyone who sat in the car was slowly falling asleep. Airleas let her hand touch the bone cheek of hers. Logan watched closing form the review mirror, as Ororo moved her hood back, with her hair and touched it lightly.

"So it is bone. This is what happens when you lose control? What are your gifts?"

"I can heal others, but not myself. I also well... I-When my parents sold me to this group they stabbed me with something, next thing I knew I went all bone, and yeah... If I try hard I can raise the dead. If I had a body near me," Airleas said as her one eyes looked up at Ororo sadly. "They wanted someone who go make sure their super weapons won't die. A breeding tool. All I wanted was a home. Yet, each time I find a place I like, this happens."

"Not anymore, kid," Logan said as they drove into the front gate of the school. "What is your real name, kid?"

"Airleas," Airleas with a smile. "My name is Airleas Dragons."


End file.
